


The Field Trip to the Boyfriends House

by ShadowQuill



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Well was), (by like 2 years), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Peter Parker, Almost smut, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, De-Aged Tony Stark, Field Trip, Flash is a dick, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harley Keener is awesome, Harley lives at the tower, M/M, Peter Parker is Homeless, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Starker, This took like two weeks to write, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and a little groping, and wholesome, but it’s been in my head forever, but no smut, de-aged character, heavy kissing, i don’t even ship it that much, idk what else to tag, little bit of cursing, more like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQuill/pseuds/ShadowQuill
Summary: Peter wakes up as he always does, in bed with his boyfriend, Tony Stark. When he heads to school, he realizes he has a field trip and where is it to?Of course it’s to his boyfriends home.(I don’t really ship Starker, but this has been in my head forever. Also one of my main issues with it is the age difference, so in this Tony is 20 and Peter is 18, but don’t worry everything is explained. If it’s not plz comment and tell me)   :-)





	The Field Trip to the Boyfriends House

“Hey,” Peter said rolling over in bed to face his boyfriend. 

“Hello,” Tony responded. 

His arms went around Peter’s waist and grabbed his ass. 

“I think you got enough of that last night,” Peter responded as he rolled away from Tony and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I can never get enough of you,” Tony stayed as he pulled Peter back to him and made out with him hungrily. 

Peter just laughed then pushed him away, “Stop I have to got to school Tony.”

Tony groaned, “You’re so smart Pete. Why can’t you just go to college already?” 

Peter just sighed, “You know this Tony, I just want to be a normal kid, not some super genius like you.”

Tony poured but dropped the subject, “You are still going to go to MIT right? And you would’ve told me if you were changing your mind right?” Tony asked instead. 

“Tony you begged me, on your hands and knees and convinced me with sex, I won’t change my mind,” Peter explained. 

Tony literally begged for Peter to go to MIT. He pulled out all the stocks, and Peter was hooked. 

His dream school since he was a kid was MIT, but he want about to tell that to Tony. 

“But not all of us are genius children who graduate college at 17,” Peter said. 

“But you could if you wanted to Pete,” Tony pointed out. 

Which was true. Peter’s IQ was 210, and Tony’s was 200. Both of them were some of the highest ever recorded. 

Tony likes to claim that the only reason that his is lower is because he lost some of his intelligence with age, and Peter retorts by saying that Tony is only 20. 

Being 20, Tony is the youngest CEO in the world, and has been for 5 years. His parents died in a freaky car crash when Tony was 15. Since when he was 15 and he was in college he practically raised himself. Peter admires him for passing college and running a Fortune 500 company at the same time. A lot of people complained about a 15 year old running a company, but under Tony’s leadership Stark Industries thrived. 

When Howard was incharge it was only weapons. Weapons this and weapons that. When Tony proposed creating batteries, phones, tablets, and advancing the medical world everyone thought he was crazy, until he did it. 

Stark Industries hasn’t been the same since, it has been better. Tony has made a great name for himself and his company. 

And becoming Iron Man at 17, that also did wonders for his company. 

And dating Spider-Man. (But nobody knows that, so it doesn’t actually affect the company)

“I’ve actually got to go Tony, or I’ll be late to school.” Peter said as he stood up from the bed. 

He pulled in some boxers, faded jeans, and and one of Tony’s oversized MIT hoodies. It left one of his shoulders bare, showing Tony’s hickies from last night, and came down to his mid thigh. 

“I love seeing you in my clothes,” Tony said before wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist. 

Peter just hummed and wiggled his way out of Tony’s grasp. 

“I really have to go if I don’t want to be late, but I’ll make you a promise,” and Tony looked at him excitedly. 

“What promise?” Tony asked. 

“If I get bored in school or start missing you too much I’ll just ditch and join you in your lab,” Peter stated. 

Tony stares at him dumbfounded, “Are you serious?” 

Peter just nodded, “Yeah, I’d rather spend my day with you than at boring school.”

“Yay!” Tony yelled as he pumped his hand in the air. 

Peter glanced at his watch and cursed. “I actually really have to go if I want to be on time.”

“Bye Pete, I'll see you in a few minutes when you get bored of school,” Tony yelled after him. 

Peter laughed but took the elevator all the way down to the garage where he stole Tony's Harley Davidson. 

He weaved his way through traffic doing a lot of illegal and stupid tricks, but he arrived on time so that’s all that really mattered. 

Before he could even make it inside his electrical engineering teacher stopped him. 

“Good thing you’re here Peter, we were about to leave without you,” Mr. Warren. 

Puzzled Peter asked, “Leave me to go where?” 

“The mystery field trip that has been planned for today,” his teacher responded. 

“Oh right,” Peter replied. 

Then he remembered. They had a field trip to some great engineering company and they were going to tell the student while on the bus ride over there. 

Of course Peter has completely forgotten. 

It was his damned Parker Luck™. 

Peter got on the bus reluctantly, but brightened up when he saw Ned. 

He took a seat next to him. 

“Hey Ned,” he said. 

Ned looked up and a smile took over his face, “Hey Peter, we almost left without you, where were you?” 

“Tony’s bed,” he whispered to Ned. 

Ned face turned to one of disgust, “I know you guys live together, but I don’t want to hear about it.”  
After coming out to Aunt May, she was a lot less than supportive and kicked him out. Peter was Spider-Man from the streets for a while, until his billionaire boyfriend found out. Peter’s been living with him since. 

Peter laughed and changed the subject, “So where do you think this trip is going to be to?”

Ned just sighed, “Probably somewhere lame like Hammer Tech or something like that.”

Peter just laughed and remembered all the times Tony discussed his hatred for Justin Hammer. 

They discussed random stuff from Star Wars to Harry Potter, and then they suddenly felt the bus start moving. 

After a few minutes of random discussion, Mr. Warren said “Class can I please have you attention at the front of the bus,” and everyone shut up and turned to gave him. 

“Thank you, so as you know we are on our way to our field trip this year and before I announce where we are actually going would anyone like to guess?” Mr. Warren asked. 

A few hand went up and he called on people. 

The guesses ranged from Hammer tech, to Oscorp, Alchemax, and Roxxon Energy Corporation. 

Of course none of them were right. 

“No guys,” at the look he remained from MJ he added, “ and gals, today we are going to Stark Tower for a tour.”

The bus erupted into cheers and Peter was frozen in his seat. 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck.’

“Hey Puny Parker, now everyone will know that your internship is fake!” Flash yelled to the whole bus. 

Peter just sighed and ignored him. 

“Puny Parker I’m talking to you!” He yelled again. 

“But I’m not talking to you so, bye!” Peter said before turning back to Ned to continue their discussion. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw a smile tug at the corner of MJ’s lips. Peter smiled at that, but didn’t point it out to save her from “embarrassment.”

Ned started laughing at Peter’s expense once where they are going really sunk in. 

“We’re going to your boyfriends house,” he laughed in a whisper. 

Peter just rolled his eyes and ignored the dread he felt in his stomach. 

Peter just placed his head against the back of the seat and nodded off until he felt the bus stop. When he looked out the window he found himself staring at the same building he had left that very morning, and the stress started to weigh him down even more. 

Peter held back to be the last one off the bus, and to try to withhold this tour for as long as possible. 

When he got off he found Mr.Warren standing there. 

“Peter I need to talk to you,” he stated. 

Peter gave him a confused stare but nodded nonetheless. 

“What do you need to talk to me about?” Peter asked. 

Mr. Warren sighed, “Peter I know you’ve been through a lot with your uncle dying, and your aunt throwing you out,” Peter grimaced at the reminders, “but it doesn’t give you the right to make up an internship.”

Peter looked at him gaping, ‘even his teachers didn’t believe him?’

“I can assure you it’s not made up,” Peter persisted. 

His teacher was red and fuming, “I guess we’ll figure out in a few minutes, won’t we Mr. Parker.”

“Yes we will,” Peter replied smugly. 

His teacher rolled his eyes at him and led the class into Stark Tower. 

“Hey Peter,” was heard immediately from the receptionist when they walked in. 

Peter smiled at her timidly and waved, “Hey Grace.”

That’s another thing about Peter and Tony’s relationship, all of Stark Industries knows about it. 

Some of them were going to go to the press but they were threatened with getting fired. 

But once they actually got to know Peter, and what a big cinnamon roll he is, none of them wanted to do him wrong. 

Grace was the receptionist who was like an older sister to Peter. She likes to talk to him and always, always has some sort of food for him, and this morning he went straight to the garage so he missed saying hi to her. 

Forgetting about his class he walked over to Grace and asked what she had for him today. 

She smiled at him and pulled a box of donuts from under the desk. 

“You always forget breakfast, and I thought I’d be seeing you before you left for school, but this works too,” she said with a smile. 

Peter smiled bright and grabbed two donuts, one Boston cream and one jelly filled. He loves filled donuts. 

“Thanks Grace,” he said before he took a bite of the first donut. 

Then he turned around and saw his class staring at him opened mouth. 

He had totally forgot about them. 

“Woah Puny Parker, how much did you pay her to pretend to know you?” Flashed asked. 

Grace looked at Flash with a look of confusion, “Why would Peter have paid me?” She asked. 

“To keep up the lie about his internship, duh,” Flash said like she was stupid. 

“Why you little piece of-,” Grace started before Peter stopped her. 

“It’s fine Grace, let it go,” he told her. 

“Fine,” she said with a huff, “your tour guide will be here shortly,” she told them with a short temper. 

Peter turned to see his teacher glaring at him like he paid her. 

“Mr. Warren I swear I didn’t pay her,” Peter said. 

“You and I will definitely be talking to the principal about this,” he stated. 

Peter just hung his head and went to stand next to Ned. The rest of the class was waiting for the guide to get here so they could start the tour. 

At least he had his donuts to keep him busy, and keep his metabolism from eating his own stomach. 

After a few minutes their tour guide showed up. 

“Hello are you Midtown?” Peter heard the familiar voice ask. 

“Yes,” Mr. Warren said happily. 

“Okay well I’m Harley Keener, and I have to give you all passes that will let you into the actual building, and out of the lobby,” Harley said. 

Peter loved Harley, and he lives at Stark Tower with Peter and Tony. When Tony found out he lived on the street of a small Tennessee town and was just as smart as some of his best engineers, Tony offered him a home. So Stark Tower has three genius young adults living within its walls. 

Harley’s not a third wheel like some would think, but he’s definitely not part of their relationship. He’s like a brother to both Tony and Peter, and they are like one small happy family. 

“Harley?” Peter asked curiously. 

“Pete?” Harley asked confused and looked up to see him on the lobby wall. 

“What’re you doing here?” Peter asked as Harley continued to hand out passed to his class. 

“Got bored,” he replied simply, “What’re you doing on a tour?” Harley asked back. 

“Apparently I had a trip today and it’s to here,” Peter said pointing around. 

“Ah,” Harley said as he handed out the last pass, “I see you and you know who had fun last night,” Harley finished pointing to Peter’s shoulders. 

Peter blushed and tried to cover his shoulders, but the hoodie fell off his other shoulder. Peter gave up and shrugged his shoulders, and Harley laughed. 

They always called Tony you know who, because they don’t want to give away too much information. 

“Why didn’t Pu-Parker get a pass?” Flash asked. 

Harley looked at him like he had three heads, which in turn made Flash squirm. 

“Because each person gets one pass and Peter already has one,” Harley said like it was obvious, “You do have your pass right Peter?” Harley finished asking. 

Peter nodded and pulled his pass out of his backpack. It had a Spider-Man lanyard that Tony custom made for him, it made Peter giddy just to think about. 

The badge itself was read and yellow, and had Tony's arc reactor pictured on it. It also had his name and level on it. 

“Why does Parker’s have a picture on it?” Betsy asked. 

“Because yours are guest passes and his is permanent,” Harley stated.

Then he walked over to the scanners, “Now everyone come up and scan yourself in,” Harley instructed. 

He the demonstrated by scanning his card and waking in. 

Jarvis said ‘Harley Keener, tower resident and intern, level 10, all access.’

“That’s Jarvis,” Harley explained at the confused looks on the teens faces, “he’s an AI that Tony built, and he runs the whole building.”

Oohs and aahs could be heard through the tour group. 

“Who wants to go first?” Harley asked. 

As soon as he asked all the kids rushed to be first except for Peter. Even Ned had ran into the commotion. 

Of course though, Flash got to go first. 

‘Eugene Thompson, guest, level 1, restricted access,’ Friday read. 

Flash flushed at the use of his first name, but was smug once he realized the AI recognized him. 

“Beat that Parker,” he yelled to Peter. 

Peter just rolled his eyes, and waited so he could be the last one through. 

Of course his teacher gave him a look that said ‘if you are making this up I will kill you in your sleep,’ so that was fun, Peter thought. 

Of course when Peter swipes his badge Jarvis seemed more excited, like he did when Harley scanned in, ‘Peter Parker, tower resident and paid intern, level 10, all access.’

“Hey your a paid intern?” Harley asked. 

“Yes,” Peter replied looking smug. 

“Why am I not paid then,” Harley asked. 

“Harls, you’re 15, and Tony buys everything you could possibly need, why would you want to get paid?” Peter asked. 

Harley just crossed his arms and turned to face the class. 

“Peter I owe you an apology,” Mr. Warren said. 

“Yeah you do,” Peter said before he walked up to where Ned was waiting for him. 

“That was savage bro,” Ned said. 

Peter turned to look at him like he was crazy for saying that, and then they both started laughing so hard and Ned’s cringyness.

“Don’t ever say that again okay,” Peter said when he was done laughing. 

“Okay,” Ned agreed. 

“I have a question,” Flash yelled when Harley started leading them to the elevators. 

Harley rolled his eyes, but indulged him anyway, “What is it?” 

“Why does Peter have a level 10 pass, is that the lowest?” Flash asked with a smug look in Peter’s direction. 

“Are you stupid?” Harley asked. 

Flash looked taken aback, “What do you mean?”

“Jarvis literally said ‘level 10 all access’ and ‘level 1 restricted access’ so why would you think level 10 was the lowest?” Harley snapped back. 

Flash at least had the decency to look ashamed as he lowered his head and tried to fade into the group. 

Harley quickly got them all into the elevator. 

“Okay kids...” Harley began. 

“You’re younger than us,” someone yelled from the crowd and Peter couldn’t contain his laughter, and as it turns out neither could the rest of the class. 

But Harley continued like he didn’t hear them, “today we will be touring the labs, Avengers museum, and Tony Stark’s private lab.”

They all cheered. 

“This is a major treat because I don’t think a tour group has ever been to Tony's lab so make sure you don’t touch anything or you’ll be kicked out, and this goes for everything!” Harley added. 

Everyone looked properly scolded and shut up. 

The elevator doors opened to the Avengers museum, and all the kids ran out to look at their favorite Avenger.

That’s another thing, the Avengers. 

None of them took Tony or Peter seriously at first, because they are so young. When they learned that Tony was taken hostage at age 17 and might have seen some of the worst shit imaginable they respected him more, and when they learned that Peter was still Spider-Man while being homeless, he also gained respect with the Avengers.

Of course getting used to Tony and Peter’s heavy petting took longer to get used to. 

“You have 40 minutes to tour the museum!” Harley yelled over the kids. 

When everyone was gone Peter went up to Harley and punched him on the arm. 

“Did you know that I had this tour,” Peter asked. 

“Oow,” Harley said, “And no I actually got really bored.”

“Is homeschooling too boring for you?” Peter asked like he would be asking a baby. 

If either of them really wanted to they could both be in college. 

“Yes Peter, and high school is boring for you too,” Harley responded. 

That's true but thankfully Peter would be graduating in a few months so it wouldn’t matter as much then. 

“So wanna look around?” Harley asked. 

“Sure,” Peter agreed. 

They walked around and did their best impression of each Avenger. Which ended in them laughing and on the ground. 

Soon enough the 40 minutes were up and the rest of the class gathered around Harley when he called for their attention. 

“Okay so I hope you guys had fun touring the museum but now we get to see the science and cool stuff,” Harley said. 

They all cheered again and gathered in the elevator as they went up to the labs. 

The elevator opened with a ding and when the interns realized it was a tour group they sighed. 

Tour groups are annoying.

Then they noticed Peter and Harley, and they all cheered. 

“Yo Peter, I need your help please!” Peter heard from across the room. 

Peter looked to his teacher who just looked so defeated that Peter didn’t even wait for an answer. He just walked across the room to David’s work space. 

“Hey Dave, what’s wrong?” He asked as Dave tugged his hair into all different directions.

“I can’t figure out what I did wrong, and it’s driving me insane,” he replied. 

Peter looked at the board and found the mistake almost instantly, he actually felt bad about how fast he found it. 

“It’s right here,” Peter said as he took the eraser and erased where Dave said that 2,781/678 was 5.1 instead of 4.1. 

“Oh my god,” David said looking the board in shock. 

“Sorry Dave, but one small mistake can throw off all your calculations,” Peter said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

As soon as he was done helping Dave he was pulled to Clair’s area where she was trying to build a robot. His class was gaping at him again. 

“You have like 3 hours on this floor,” Harley stated, “spend the time however you want, ask questions try to build a robot, I don’t care, just ask cause some of this stuff can explode.”

The class, if possible, looked more excited at that thought. 

Peter and Harley just laughed and helped all the interns with their own projects. 

“Yo, Puny Parker, how long are you going to keep this fake internship up for?” Flash asked. 

His buddies laughed at Peter. 

Peter rolled his eyes, and MJ actually stood up for him this time, “Flash all the interns literally all yelled his name, and he helped most of them to improve what they are working on. How fucking stupid must you be to think that Peter would’ve put this much work into spending just to impress you? Your opinion doesn’t matter to him, or me for that matter, so why don’t you shut up and sit there like a good little boy,” MJ snapped. 

Flash flushed the darkest red Peter had ever seen and, shockingly, did what MJ said. He took a seat at an unused desk and muttered darkly with his goons. 

“Thanks MJ,” Peter whispered. 

If Peter didn’t know her as well as he did he would’ve been able to catch the glint in her eye that said ‘I’ve been wanting to do that forever.’

The three hours flew by with the class asking questions on anything and everything they could think of. The interns actually looked happy to answer some, and they all made a pact to ignore Flash. When he asked a question they all pretended to not see or hear him, it pissed him off so much, but it was hysterical. 

“Okay now for the main event, follow me to the elevators again,” Harley said. 

Harley of course made Peter the last one in, so that way he’d be the first on that Tony would see. 

Peter was both excited and scared to see his boyfriend. 

Yes he saw him this morning, and yes he will see him tonight, but he’s never seen his boyfriend with his entire class. 

“Harley,” Peter asked, “why did Tony agree to letting us tour his lab?”

“In all honesty I think Pepper made him,” Harley responded. 

Pepper is Tony’s assistant and she’s also on the young side, not as young as Tony but a solid 24 years old. Straight out of college to being the assistant to a major CEO. 

Also Tony’s a little scared of her, so he does whatever she says. 

The elevator doors finally opened and Peter saw Tony leaning across the table to grab a newer solder iron. He turned around and saw Peter and his smile immediately grew. 

“Peter!” He yelled as he ran up to Peter and swung him around, “I thought you were joking about the ditching school to come see me, but I’m so glad that you decided to go through with it!”

Peter sheepishly wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, “About that…”

“What the actual fuck?!?” Flash yelled. 

The rest of the class joined in on the commotion however. 

“Is this why your an intern?”

“Are you two sleeping together?”

“Are you a prostitute, or is this a sugar baby thing?”

“Are you guys like actually dating?”

“They’re so cute together!!”

“I stan!”

“I knew Puny Parker was a whore!”

Of course Flash’s comments were the ones that Tony heard the most and he became red with anger. 

“First off, fuck you,” he said to Flash, and Peter started laughing, “Peter and I got together after he became and intern and we’ve been dating for 2 years, so no he’s not a prostitute nor a sugar baby!”

Everyone looked properly ashamed when Tony spoke of Peter. 

“I do believe that you all signed NDA’s on your form right?” Tony asked. 

They all nodded. 

“Great then you can’t tell anyone and I can show you my lab!”

Peter laughed at his boyfriends energy, and followed him into the lab. 

“Okay,” Tony started, “this is my newest Iron Man suit. It’s going to have more weapons, hold more power, and weigh less.” 

The class was enraptured with Tony’s explanations and could tell the Tony was really passionate about this stuff. 

“Why don’t you show them your stuff Pete?” Tony offered. 

Peter looked at him like he was crazy but agreed nonetheless. He walked over to his cabinet and pulled out some of his web shooters. 

“So I make Spider-Man's tech,” Peter said, “I created the web shooters and the web compound. The formula is very top secret that not even Tony knows.”

Tony huffed and crossed his arms, but Peter leaned over and pecked the pout off his face. 

“I also make the tech for the other Avengers such as…” Peter goes to reach something off the counter but noticed that Natasha’s widow bites aren’t there. “Tony where are the widow bites?”

Tony smirked, “I moved them so I could fix my armor,” and he pointed to where an Iron Man hand was sat on the counter. 

“Soo where are they?”

“The top shelf,” Tony smirked. 

“Tony!” Peter yelled. The class moved away from the two, ‘who yells at Tony Stark and lives to see the light of day?’

“You know damn well that I’m too short to reach that fucking shelf,” Peter said. 

Harley started laughing, and he could laugh because he was 6’2” 15 year old, Tony was really y’all, 6’5”, and poor Peter was 5’4”. Tony loves that Peter was so short, and Peter usually didn’t mind, but when Tony moves his shit to a shelf he can’t reach he gets pissed. 

Tony quickly went to get the Widow Bites because the last time he kept something too high for Peter to reach, he didn’t get to even touch him for a week, and slept on the couch. He was not going to be reliving that experience. 

He quickly handed the bites to Peter and pecked him on the cheek. The fact that Peter didn’t pull away was a good sign. 

He held out one of the bites, “this is something I’m making for Black Widow, they look like bullets, but they go around her wrist. When she punches someone they are electric so they hurt more and do more damage,” Peter explained. 

The class looked at him in awe, “Any questions?” He asked. 

“You guys have like 45 minutes left before the tour is over so let’s do a Q&A,” Tony suggested. 

Abe raised his hand and Peter called on him, “What are you modifying on the widow bites?” 

Peter grabbed the wrist device that holds the bullet like shockers and attached them. 

“Right now I’m trying to make a miniature trigger that will allow her to actually shoot the electric capacitors like a gun, but on her wrist,” Peter explained as he put on the bite. 

He aimed at the wall that he knew was reinforced with vibranium. He shot the bite and you could see the electric bullet connect with the wall. 

Right after it shot the wrist guard caught fire. 

He quickly pulled it off and put it out with a fireproof blanket that they always kept in the lab. 

“And that’s what I’m trying to fix, but I can’t figure out how to stop getting it to set on fire. It’s because the launch mechanism is so small and moving at such a fast speed that it starts burning. It’s going to take a while but I’ll get it,” Peter said confidently and with a smile. 

After that everyone starting asking questions left and right. 

“How did you get together?” Flash asked at one point. He said it very loud over the chaos of people calling out. 

Peter was a little disconcerted that Flash asked a reasonable question. 

Tony looked very smug at the question and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist in a possessive style. 

“It’s actually funny, but I saved him,” Tony said. 

Peter just smacked him on the arm, “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Really?” Tony asked, “Because I clearly remember me in my Iron Man armory flying you off a roof and safely to the ground.”

The class was shocked at the revelation, but also a little sad. 

“Peter if you ever need to talk you have me, always,” MJ said. 

Peter looked at her confused. Then it hit him. 

They thought he was gonna jump. 

“Wait! No that’s not what happened!” Peter exclaimed, “See what happens when you explain shit, people get confused.”

Tony just laughed and hugged Peter closer. 

“I was on the roof of my old apartment building when this idiot flew next to me and used one of the cheesiest pickup lines I’ve ever heard,” Peter began. 

~~~~

The sun was setting over the Queens skyline and Peter was up on the roof of his aunts apartment building watching it. 

“Are you metal shrapnel? Because I feel you in my heart,” Peter heard as the Iron Man armour landed next to him. Peter turned to him and noticed the chocolates and flowers in his hand and sighed. 

Then Peter looked at him like he was crazy. 

“That was the best I got, what else do you want from me?” Tony asked as he lifted off his face plate. 

Tony and Peter have been casually fighting crime together for a while and that’s how they met. They met as each other’s superhero alias, but they grew to like each other. Peter was 16 at the time and Tony was 18, and Tony has already told the world he was Iron Man, so Peter already knew who Iron Man was, but Peter eventually gave Tony his real name and Tony’s been hitting on him ever since. 

“Maybe I want you to not try so hard,” Peter said. 

Tony looked taken aback, “What?” 

Peter sighed, “Has it occurred to you that maybe I don’t want to date Iron Man? That maybe if you asked me out as Tony and stopped trying to impress me that I’d say yes?” Peter asked annoyed. 

“Wait so you do want to date me?” Tony asked perking up. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Yes you idiot. But I wanted you to ask me as Tony not Iron Man, because I don’t care about that as much.”

Peter was standing on the edge of the building and Tony was about to get out of the suit to ask him properly when Peter tripped over a potted plant and fell over the edge. 

Tony’s heart was in his throat, as without a speck of doubt, he jumped over the building to save him. Tony quickly maneuvered him bridal style in his arms. 

“Damn you really are short,” Tony joked as he carried Peter to safety. Peter pouted but didn’t dare try to get out of Tony’s grasp for fear of falling. 

They eventually landed back at Stark Tower, “So can I pick you up, Friday at 8?” Tony asked hopefully. 

“Yeah,” Peter said once he was put back on the ground, “but make sure to come as Tony Stark and not Iron Man because I swear to god I will walk away.”

Tony just nodded and when Peter came out to Aunt May he was there to give Peter a home and a family. Eventually Harley joined them and Peter had never been happier

~~~~

Most of the kids in the class “awwwed” at their story. 

It was kinda cute, Peter had to admit. 

“Okay that’s all the time you guys have so it’s time to get back to the lobby,” Harley instructed. 

All the kids tried to disagree, but Mr. Warren stopped them this time, “we do, or the bus will leave without us.”

“Can’t Peter just stay?” Tony asked. 

Peter sighed, “I can’t Tony, I left the motorcycle at school.”

Tony pouted, “I can send someone to get it,” he offered. 

Peter perked up, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Tony responded, “I’ll send Harley.”

“That’s not fair!” Harley exclaimed as the class started getting in. 

“I’ll give you 100 bucks,” Tony responded and Harley nodded his head quickly. 

“Mr. Warren I’m staying here,” Peter said challenging Mr. Warren to stop him. 

Mr. Warren just nodded sullenly, knowing he was screwed. 

The class got into the elevator and when the doors closed Tony was all over Peter, kissing him hastily. 

Peter moaned. 

“You’re so hot talking about mechanics and engineering like that,” Tony claimed. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Peter got out between pants and moans. 

Tony nodded, lifted Peter up so his legs wrapped around Tony’s hips, and Tony’s hands went to cup Peter’s ass. 

They made it to the bedroom almost complete naked. Tony and Peter had a pretty pleasurable night, and the day could’ve been worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this took a while and I’m actually kinda proud of it because of the background info. If something doesn’t make sense plz tell me, also plz tell me what you think!! 🥰🥰 
> 
> Plz like and subscribe!  
> (Kudos and bookmark) 🤪🤗


End file.
